


God bless America

by mcphone



Series: ProjectStony [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 12:12:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1469257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcphone/pseuds/mcphone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#ProjectStony#的一部分，这里有戴着棒球帽的Steve，穿着国旗的Tony，和国庆日大游行。<br/>献给SillyBird！谢谢你有这么萌的梗！</p>
            </blockquote>





	God bless America

提问：你愿意为了骑上美国队长而付出什么？  
Tony发现自己每天都在被这个问题的答案震惊。事实上，如果不是还有太多盔甲需要他照顾的话，Tony此刻已经逃到某个热带小岛，从此隐姓埋名。  
或许他可以带着盔甲一起逃走。  
还有Jarvis。  
还有Pepper。  
还有Steve，如果他不介意的话。  
这是什么蠢问题，他当然会介意！  
嘿，Steve，我最近在偷看你洗澡的录像，并且抚摸自己，你愿意和我一起抛下需要保护的纽约和美国，去找个小岛共度余生吗？我可以让你玩Jarvis？  
想象Steve穿着花衬衫的样子实在太过生动，Tony发现自己又一次硬了。  
“我完蛋了。”他从喉咙里发出呜咽声，抬起空着的一只手捂住眼睛。  
如果Howard还活着的话，他此刻会站在Tony床前，抱着双臂满脸不满——  
“我可不是这么教育你的。”  
“你去世了，老爸。”Tony呻吟，“从我的性幻想里滚出去。”  
“美国队长从不会穿花衬衫。”Howard说，指着正爬上床的Steve。  
“这是我的性幻想，我可以想让他穿什么就让他穿什么！”Tony瞪着Howard，打了个响指。下一秒，Steve的花衬衫和沙滩裤变成了军礼服，他用穿着靴子的脚分开Tony的双腿，拉过Tony的手臂挂在自己脖子上。  
“你应该叫他Rogers叔叔！”Howard怒视着他。  
“别停下，Rogers叔叔，”Tony舔了舔嘴唇，仰起脖子任Steve又啃又咬，“就是这样！”  
“我对你非常失望，儿子。”  
“早就不是新闻了。你介意把润滑剂递给我们吗？”  
“这非常不合适。”Howard抱怨着，但还是走过去从床头柜里找出润滑剂，挤在Steve伸出的手上。  
“谢谢，老爸。”Tony坏笑着，“嘿，Rogers叔叔，为什么不感谢一下他呢？”  
“谢谢，Howard.”Steve说，把手指探向Tony的后穴。  
“请试着别弄疼Tony.”Howard举起一只手指，犹豫了一会儿又放下了，“你疼吗，儿子？”  
“我会尽量轻一点的。”Steve说，亲吻着Tony的胸口和小腹，一边活动着手指。  
“慢一点！”Tony闭上眼睛，攥紧了床单。  
“Tony？”  
“别停下！”  
“Tony？你还好吗？”  
“你或许想要回答他。”Howard说。  
“什么？”Tony睁开双眼。Steve正跪在他上方，头发乱蓬蓬地望着他。  
“这是那个真实的我在呼唤你。”Steve说，偏了偏脑袋朝门口示意，“你知道，还不知道你会偷看我洗澡的、也没正把手指插进你后面的那个我？”  
Tony满脸惊恐地望着卧室门。  
“Tony？你受伤了吗？！”有人在门外喊。  
Steve！  
“抱歉，得走了。”穿着军礼服的Steve说，噗地一声消失了。  
“你或许想要把自己清理一下，你肚子上有点润滑剂。”Howard说，朝Tony的身上示意。  
“走开！”Tony喊，抓起一只枕头砸过去。Howard扁着嘴巴摇了摇头，消失了。  
“如果你不告诉我发生了什么事，我是不会离开的。”门外的Steve说。  
“等一下！”Tony嚷嚷，拔出按摩棒扔到床底下，然后扯出床单把自己裹起来，小跑过去开门。  
“嘿，Steve！”  
“发生了什么？”Steve满脸狐疑地打量着他。  
“没什么！我只是在睡午觉！”  
“你在尖叫。”  
“我会做噩梦。”  
“所以，你没有不舒服？”  
“完全没有！”  
“你肚子上有点东西。”Steve示意。  
“什么？噢！”Tony整理着床单把湿迹遮起来，一边小心地掩饰着自己的勃起，“别担心，这没什么。”  
“是什么在响？你的房间里有蜜蜂吗？”  
“不，怎么可能？我什么也没听到！”  
“那么，你想要去看棒球吗？”  
“棒球？”  
“就我们两个，消磨时间。”  
“哦，”Tony说，“哦！”  
“如果你现在开始收拾自己的话，我们还可以赶上。穿得舒服点，你或许想要戴个帽子。”  
“没问题！”  
Steve竖了个大拇指，转身离开了。不过他没走几步就又折了回来，扔下一句话——  
“顺带说一句，Tony。你穿着床单很好看。”

 

尽管Steve最后的那句话充满希望。但是接下来Tony的运气急转直下。来看球赛简直是他这辈子做过最直的事情了。现在他戴着滑稽透顶的帽子和墨镜，躲在一件运动夹克里，帮Steve看着啤酒。  
“抱歉久等了！”Steve说，举着两只热狗回来了，塞给Tony一只，“我错过了什么？”  
“没什么重要的。”Tony说，举起热狗夸张地闻了闻，“闻起来棒极了！下午，棒球，啤酒和热狗，你还能变得更纽约一点吗？”  
“没错，对吧？”Steve开心地咬了一大口，发出满足的赞叹声，“有些传统就应该坚持不变！”  
Tony暗暗叹了口气，一口咬掉了香肠的尖端。突然观众骚动起来，Steve刷地一下站直了，撞到Tony的胳膊，啤酒洒了他俩一身。  
“抱歉！”Tony惊叫，用自己的袖子擦Steve的裤子。  
“我抓到它了！”Steve欢呼，挥舞着手臂，“我抓到它了！”  
“什么？”  
“我抓到球了，Tony！”Steve把手里的棒球给他看。  
“哦！这真不错。”  
“不错？这棒极了！”Steve大笑着把他拉起来，一把抱住。  
“没错，棒极了。”Tony把脸靠在他肩膀上，突然觉得口干舌燥。  
“你觉得我们能请棒球手签名吗？”Steve说，松开了Tony，把棒球塞进口袋里，现在他的外套鼓出来一块。  
“我能付钱让他签。”  
“炫耀。”Steve翻了个白眼，但是脸上带着笑意，把视线重新集中到赛场上。  
所以这算什么？约会还是非约会？  
Tony突然觉得他非常需要知道答案。上帝啊，随便给他一个指示吧，任何都行！  
“你还好吗？”Steve转过头问。  
“当然。”  
“嘿，你胡子上有东西。”Steve伸出手来，抹掉了Tony唇边的芥末酱，然后把手指含进嘴巴里。  
谢谢你，上帝。Tony在心里说。

 

“亲爱的，我真为你自豪！”Maria说，捂住胸口，眼中泪光闪烁，“你看上去真棒！”  
“我是个成年男人了，妈妈！”Tony抱怨，在镜子前整理头发。他只是穿着普通的家居服和运动裤，与平时的状态的不同之处在于，他睡够了8个小时，刮了胡子，并且他挑的衣服裤子比平时小了一号。  
咬我啊？  
“你看上去像是你父亲的儿子。”Howard说，伸手搂住Maria的肩膀。  
“你们不觉得我早过了高中舞会的年纪了吗？”Tony说，拿起床上的国旗，披在身上。  
Steve喜欢他穿床单的样子，记得吗？  
Tony端详着镜子里的自己，犹豫不决。  
“这是不是太过了？”他问。  
“哦，亲爱的，无论你打扮成什么样子，他都会喜欢的！”Maria说，“你是个非常特别的男孩。”  
“特别？我是Tony Stark，我是独一无二的！”  
“要的就是这种精神！”Howard拍着他的肩膀，“去抓他吧，老虎！”  
“现在你同意我睡他了？”Tony翻了个白眼，“连我幻想出来的人物都不能做到性格一致。上帝啊，我需要心理医生！”  
“你不需要心理医生，儿子。”Howard回答，“你需要一个好的、老式的、可口的纽约式——”  
“恶！请别说完那个句子！”  
“热狗，儿子，我打算说热狗。”  
“请从我脑袋里出去，老爸。”  
Howard耸了耸肩膀，消失在房间里。  
“你看上去比你老爸当年更英俊！”Maria说，满脸幸福。  
“谢谢，妈妈。”Tony说，望着镜子里Maria的眼睛。  
Maria微笑着，渐渐不见了。  
“你能做到这个，Tony.”Tony说，拉紧国旗走了出去。  
一路上他都在希望不要碰到任何人。因为他订制的国旗太大了，裹在他身上像一件斗篷，或是裙子。上帝啊，希望Steve不会觉得这是裙子。  
他在起居室里找到了Steve。只不过他穿着美国队长制服，而且是肚子上有红白条纹的那套。  
“搞什么——”  
“Tony！”Steve看到了他，露出开心的笑容，“时机正好！”  
“什么？”  
“国庆日游行！你没有收到备忘录吗？”  
这是个坏主意这是个坏主意这是个坏主意——  
“你的打扮很合适！虽然我以为你会穿点其他的东西。”Steve走过来拍了拍他的肩膀，“我们出发吧！”  
“可是我不想去——”  
“我不接受‘不’作为答案，”Steve故意拉下脸，“今天是我的生日！”

 

“我看上去滑稽透了。”Tony抱怨。  
“你看上去棒极了！”Steve大声说，一边朝街道两旁的人们挥手，“非常爱国，非常有节日气氛。”  
“当你开始称赞我的着装时，说明我的着装糟透了。”  
“开心点，Tony。今天是国庆日。”  
“你以为我没注意到这一点吗？我走在游行队伍的最前头！”  
“你走在山姆大叔后面。”Steve纠正，朝他们前方的巨大气球人示意。  
“我不知道二者哪个更糟糕一点。”  
“向镜头微笑，Tony.”  
Tony冲摄影机露出广告笑容，“当你说我们要在你生日一起做点有意义的事情时，我绝对没有想到你是指傻乎乎的游行。”  
“可是我在备忘录里写得很清楚了——”  
“显然我需要开始认真地读它们了。”  
“显然如此。”  
“其他复仇者呢？为什么只有我们两个？”  
“我起床后就没见到过他们，我以为所有人都躲起来了——你知道我看到你裹着国旗出现在起居室有多开心吗？”  
“耶，幸运的我。”  
“拜托，开心点。”  
“相信我，我正在努力这么做。”  
“那就再努力一点——”  
“这和我原本的计划完全不一样！”  
“你原本的计划是什么？”  
“你不会想知道的。”  
“或许我真的想知道，你考虑过这一点吗？”Steve说，举起一个小男孩一起合照。  
“我原本的计划只包含我们两个人，而不是这个——”Tony举起手朝周围示意，“半个纽约都——”  
“天佑美利坚！”Steve突然大喊，旁边的一群人立刻沸腾起来，大声喊着回应他。  
“耶稣啊，Steve！请不要在我说话的时候突然用‘天佑美利坚’打断我！”  
“抱歉，可是他们写在横幅上了。”Steve伸手指着某一处。  
Tony顺着他指的方向看去，确实有一群人举着一条横幅，上面写着：“请喊‘天佑美利坚’，Cap！”  
“好吧，这不怪你。”  
“你刚才说到哪儿了？”  
“没什么，忘了它吧。”  
“不，Tony，你显然在生气。我要怎么做才能弥补这一点？”  
“我说了忘了它吧。”  
“我不接受‘不’作为答案，Tony，今天是我的生日。”  
“那么，一个亲吻作补偿，如何？”Tony闷闷不乐地说，无精打采地朝一群孩子挥手。  
“没问题。”Steve说，停下了脚步。  
“什么——”  
“国庆日快乐，Tony。”Steve说，认真地望着他，双手放在Tony肩膀上，被国旗包裹着的肩膀。  
“等等，你不会真的打算——”  
“闭上嘴，Tony。这样我才能吻你。”  
Tony闭上了嘴，Steve向前倾身体，在他嘴唇上印下一个温暖的吻。  
周围突然安静了，然后人声沸腾，所有人都挥舞着手里的星条旗，大声喊起来，乱七八糟听不出内容。  
“刚刚发生了什么？”等Steve松开后，Tony喊，努力不让声音被淹没。  
“我们在半个纽约面前接吻了。”  
“这是游行计划的一部分吗？”  
“不是，但这是我计划的一部分！”Steve挑了挑眉毛。  
“抱歉？”  
“你不是唯一一个会制定计划的人。来，”Steve伸出手，“我们阻碍游行队伍前进了。”  
“好吧！”Tony把手伸进Steve手掌里，任由自己被拉着往前走，“嘿，你觉得他们在喊什么？”  
“你说呢？”  
“天佑美利坚！”Tony喊，大笑起来。

-The end-


End file.
